


Introducing May

by Cesy



Series: May and Frances [1]
Category: Bath Tangle - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/pseuds/Cesy
Summary: Serena's daughter is troublesome.





	Introducing May

Lady Rotherham was very exasperated with her youngest child. Tom was no trouble – he had a temper, of course, but he was quite willing to argue something through to the end. May was another matter. She was slippery; without ever actually crossing the line into being dishonest or cowardly, she somehow managed to have an excuse to be somewhere else almost every time an argument was about to start. And even when you did find her, she had this habit of not arguing back properly, but just responding calmly the minimum number of times required by politeness. She’d just stand there listening with a slight smile on her face, almost as if she knew how infuriating it was. This time, she’d borrowed Tom’s horse without permission, ridden off all day and was back late for dinner in a ruined dress. Yet somehow she was managed to convey with nothing more than a raised eyebrow that she remembered very well all the stories about her mother having done the same thing when she was young, so the scolding wasn’t really having any effect. Serena sighed and gave up for today.


End file.
